Do You Like Me? Check One: (x) Yes ( ) No
by InfiniteSeahorse
Summary: Traysi of Rumor Mill fame has found and published a secret cache of letters which chronicle the growing romantic relationship between Mipha and Link. Now all of Hyrule will know of the true depth of the relationship between the Zora princess and the Hylian swordsman. Written as a series of letters from Mipha's perspective.
1. Chapter 1: Editor's Preface

**Chapter 1: Editor's preface**

**Editor's Preface:** This work is a special publication from the editor, publisher, and writer of the Rumor Mill! Namely me, Traysi! My enterprising and gutsy friend Parcy recently came back from a treasure hunting trip through Hyrule Castle with a packet of letters along with her other spoils. Always keeping an eye out for anything that could be of any value, she risked her life searching through the most dangerous, monster-infested rooms of the castle before finding and bringing this back to me. Some other adventurers might have passed over a plain-looking package such as the one I now hold in my hands, but Parcy knows that treasure comes in many forms, and what's more, she told me she found it under a loose brick in the floor of a closet! Of course it had to be good if it was squirreled away like that! I knew immediately I had a real scoop on my hands, and after reading through the contents, I knew I had to publish these letters in order to share them with my loyal readers! What we have here is a never-before-seen glimpse into a previously unknown relationship between two of history's famous figures!

Although this volume contains the entire contents of the packet of letters, I wouldn't call this a complete story. For one thing, this is all only from Mipha's side. If she saved Link's letters, I'd have to go to Zora's Domain to find out, and while I would love to investigate the area, I'm currently planning a trip to Gerudo Town, and that comes first. Secondly, what is here is tragically incomplete. I tried my best to put the letters into a timeline based on mentioned events and dates, and I noticed there are long stretches of time with no correspondence. Also, some pages are missing and a few others are damaged. But I promise that I have included everything I was given— no detail is too juicy to leave out! I have also added a few editorial notes when more detail and context is needed for those of us who aren't hip to the history of a century ago. Strap in folks, you're about to learn about the secret relationship between Mipha, the Zora Princess and the Hylian Champion Link, Princess Zelda's knight attendant!


	2. Chapter 2: Letters 1 and 2

Dear Link,

I wanted to congratulate you again on being chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. It is quite the accomplishment and you deserve to be reminded of it, even if your modesty prevents you from discussing your achievement, and I hope you are not tired yet of hearing me praise your abilities. During your most recent visit, I couldn't help but notice that you were more quiet than usual, and your altered temperament has weighed on my mind for many days. If something has changed between us, please let me know so I may not distress you further, and if you wish, perhaps you can unburden some of your worries upon me. I am always willing to listen to your troubles, just as I have also always been willing to mend your wounds.

Ever your friend,  
Mipha

**Editor's Note:**

Sources claim that Link acquired the Master Sword around the age of thirteen. The gap between these first two letters is about three years. Whatever happened during that time is any body's guess, but records from the period have been found that chronicle regular royal excursions into Zora's Domain that included a young son of a knight, sometimes mentioned by name, who possessed amazing swordsmanship skills.

* * *

Dear Link,

Thank you ever so much for sending the list of your measurements from the Royal Taylor. They will give me a sufficient framework to start upon my project, and I am sure I will be far enough along by your next visit that your presence will be a great help in its completion. However, I will not answer a single one of your questions about what I am making; I refuse to let your curiosity spoil the surprise. Be satisfied, my friend, that you will receive a gift from me in due time.

May Hylia's light shine upon you,  
Mipha

**Editor's Note:**

Could Mipha be referring to the ancient Zora custom of crafting a suit of armor for their intended fiancé? I think it's highly likely! No evidence exists of the armor made for the Hylian swordsman, but I'm willing to bet on this rumor being true!

This is another letter that has a long gap until the next one, which is a shame, because the next one is a doozy and it sure would be nice to have a personal insight into what happened in the meantime.


	3. Chapter 3: Letters 3 and 4

To my dearest friend, Link,

If you only knew the effect your letter has had on me, I think you might reconsider your continued correspondence. This morning at breakfast when you slipped the note beside my plate, I thought only that the princess had chosen you as a convenient messenger. What a pleasant shock I had when I saw my name written in your own handwriting! To answer your question, I hope you will not judge me too harshly when I say that it is you who has created this disarray in my emotional state. I will try to explain the best I can in the little time I have left before I must leave to return to the Domain. The Champion Ceremony that was held for us yesterday has clarified some feelings that have been growing in me for some time now. I have always been fond of you, ever since you were a young boy covered in cuts and bruises and using the walkways of the palace as water slides.

This mission we have been chosen for is so serious, so vital to the continued future of our homeland, and now we must prepare for its eventual happening. I look at the blue sash I am wearing, and I feel connected to the other Champions, and also to you. Our futures are laid out in front of us and I see mine tied to yours. To be able to assist you, as well as Princess Zelda, in defending our lands from the scourge of the Calamity is an honor that I dreamed of ever since Vah Ruta was first unearthed.

When Purah took our picture after the ceremony, your proximity to me (though we have been close before) somehow affected me so strongly that my emotions quite overwhelmed me. I suppose it is no surprise that you sensed my distress, considering your perceptive nature— Link, I must confess to you, I cannot hold it in any longer, though I wish I had the courage to say this in front of you so I could know your reaction immediately instead of hiding behind ink on paper and waiting for your response, but here it is, simply and truly: I believe that I have fallen in love with you.

Yours in Championship,  
Mipha

**Editor's Note:** The Champions of Hyrule were a team of five members chosen from all the races of the land to aid the princess in fighting Calamity Ganon. They included Mipha and Link, as well as Urbosa of the Gerudo, Revali of the Rito, and Daruk of the Gorons. This concludes your history lesson for the day!

* * *

Loveliest Link,

I write to you with all the joy in my heart to tell you that I received your letter reciprocating my feelings for you. The journey home was long, and longer still knowing that you had my admission of love and I had no way of fathoming what or when your response would be. Day after interminable day passed with no word from you, and I began to fear the worst! All kinds of horrible scenarios jumped through my mind, and no matter how implausible, each was a more certain fate (either for you or for your answer) than the one I dreamed up before. I won't embarrass myself further by writing down the particulars. But then, today, the mail arrived, and I had your answer at last! First, I want to acknowledge how wretched it must be for you to have no free time to yourself, to spend nearly every waking moment training and so on, but I understand that you needed time to write exactly what was on your mind and not dash off a one-word answer.

In fact, I have not been idle either since the ceremony. I do not know if you have heard through more formal channels, but I passed my Champion tests, so now I am fully certified to pilot my Divine Beast. Do you remember how difficult it was for my father and some of the others to accept my desire to pilot Vah Ruta? Well, in sort of a peace offering I suppose, Muzu has agreed to continue training me in more advanced combat techniques. After what I went through with the training guardians for my Champion tests, he and I realized that I would need to prepare myself not only to pilot my Beast, but to fight with my spear. We have so little information about the events of 10,000 years ago, and I think it is only prudent to prepare for a strong attack from Ganon's minions as well. I do not know if it would come to that, but if I find myself outside the safety of Vah Ruta I wish to be prepared and helpful.

A thousand apologies— I certainly managed to get off topic by following my train of thought! But now I have royal business to attend to that will take the rest of the day, so I will have to write you a better letter during a more opportune time. When do you think your next trip to the Domain might be?

With all my love and affection,  
Mipha

**Editor's Note:** Eeeeeeeeeeeee! They love each other! And here is the proof! Let history show that I, Traysi, have discovered the secret love between the Hylian swordsman and the Zora princess! I still can't believe it!


	4. Chapter 4: Letters 5 and 6

To Sir Link, Chosen Hero and Champion of Hyrule,

Mipha, Princess of the Zora, Wielder of the Lightscale Trident, and Champion Pilot of Vah Ruta respectfully requests the honor of your presence for a private audience in the Observation Room on this day the Tenth of Nayrumber, at Nine o'clock in the morning, immediately following breakfast.

**Editor's Note:** My friend Parcy tells me that the Observation Room is directly down the hallway from Hyrule Castle's Dining Hall. One wall of the room has floor to ceiling windows and has what were probably impressive views over Castle Town, but what makes the room perfect for a secret rendezvous is its hidden passageway into an adjoining storeroom. Parcy also wanted to tell you all that the passageway caved in right after she cleared the storeroom of all its valuables, so take a note, treasure hunters! There's nothing left for you!

* * *

Dearest Link,

Now that you are bound to be by the princess's side, I fear we will see each other far less frequently than we have thus far. The memories of our time together the morning before your knight attendant's ceremony will linger long in my mind and on my body. Your kisses still burn on my skin, a hundred embers reminding me of your love. I tried my hardest to be careful with my teeth, so I think that you will also have to rely on memory to recall where I have touched you.

Shall I remind you of my favorite part of our meeting, when you wrapped your arms around me so securely, gazed into my eyes, and called me your lady? I love your eyes the best of all, their boundless blue, so pure and true. Framed perfectly by your golden hair, yes, your eyes are my undoing. And when you look down at me from your newly acquired height it makes me feel weak and excited all at once… I hope these compliments and observations are not making you blush, but you do blush so prettily, so perhaps I will try to make you blush a little... I find it so easy to list all your positive attributes, like your kindness and your determination, when faced with a blank page to fill, though when I am with you I often find my voice leaves me and I lose all eloquence. I have not left the castle yet and I already miss you.

All my love,  
Mipha

**Editor's Note:** Mipha is referring to the Knight Attendant Ceremony, by which Link was formally assigned to protect Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule.


	5. Chapter 5: Letters 7 and 8

To my faithful knight,

Sidon ran from one end of the Domain to the other, and then all the way to the end of the Great Zora Bridge this morning, hoping to catch a glimpse of you, because he did not remember that you had already left the night before with the rest of the Hylian delegation. His little legs were quite tired by the end of his search, and his face! Oh, the look on it nearly broke my heart, and I'm sure you would be similarly affected to see the despondency wash across his sweet face when I reminded him that his favorite knight's visit had already concluded. I scooped him up and carried him to his favorite lounging pool, and I gave him an extra Chillfin Trout for a snack to soothe his spirits, but I do not think it was enough to make him truly happy again. In this respect we siblings are similar— neither of us will be content until you return to the Domain. I expect that you will receive this letter on the road, so I end this short note with a hope that your journey is safe and swift, so you may return to me even sooner.

Ever yours,  
Mipha

**Editor's Note:**

Sidon, Crown Prince of the Zora, is Mipha's younger brother.

100 years ago the main mail delivery method was by Rito Air Post. It was a much faster and more efficient mode of delivery than the patchwork system that's been cobbled together these days, but back then the land was unified under a functioning government, so it was much safer to travel around. Of course the Rito stopped delivering mail after the Calamity hit, and with the twin problems of low population and Vah Medoh in the sky shooting down everything within its sights, it really doesn't make sense for the system to start up again.

* * *

**Editor's Note to Letter Eight:** As this letter has no heading, I have to assume that the beginning page(s) have been lost.

I can see how it must be discouraging for you that the princess acts toward you so coldly, but take heart and stay strong, my love! She will warm up to you in her own time, I am certain of it. As I know from personal experience, it is a hard thing to be a princess and have everyone's hopes depend upon you. To be constantly visible through triumph and failure. Be her pillar of strength and be kind to her as I know it is in your nature to do so, and above all, try not to take her anger personally. From what you say, it seems she does not have many people to rely on. When I finish this letter to you, I will write to her and offer my help. Do not worry, I will not mention what you told me about her.

How unfair, that you must watch over Zelda and protect her while she appreciates you not, and I am here all alone, no knight attendant to my name, wishing you were by my side! But it does me no good wishing for things that cannot be. I must content myself with what I have, and I do have you, and many happy memories of you to dwell on. For example, a few nights ago, I woke up in the middle of the night, terrified. It was one of those dreams that are frightening to experience but dissipate as soon as I wake, with only disorientation and sleeplessness left behind. I found that I could calm myself by imagining you by my side, with your gentle fingers stroking and massaging my head fin until I fell back into slumber. I remember when you did that for me long ago, and it is a memory that comforts me in my darkest nights.

I finally asked Muzu during training today if he could help me practice the Spin Attack. He agreed after much persuasion on my end, but when he asked me where I had heard of the technique I'm afraid I was too fearful to admit that it was from watching you fight the Lynel up on Ploymus Mountain. I still remember the terror that ran through my veins when it attacked us that day; but even more keenly, I recall the beauty of your movements as you fought so valiantly against it, and in truth, you have inspired me to try to replicate your maneuver.

I told Muzu that learning the Spin Attack might somehow help me in the fight against the Calamity, but I'm afraid that was entirely the wrong thing to say. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head at me, declared practice over for the day and left the training grounds immediately (muttering something extremely rude about 'bastardized Hylian tactics'). As for myself, I retired to my room and have spent the afternoon composing this letter to you. My weapons master is very protective of me, and often I feel as though I have two fathers to prevent me from doing as I please, or even doing what I think is for the benefit of all. His reaction cut me to the quick. I have the sense that I am letting my people down one at a time while attempting to save us all from a terrible fate. Do you ever feel the same way? Or is your faith as steady as your hand?

Enough dwelling over serious matters! I wish to leave you with a little something that you may think about until our next meeting. I recall that your hands were especially powerful, and your fingers equally skillful as you explored me so intimately for the first time that day we picnicked at Veiled Falls. What would you have me do with my hands, or perhaps my mouth, to bring you to similar heights of pleasure?

Eagerly waiting your instruction,  
Mipha


	6. Chapter 6: Letters 9 and 10

My dear Link,

Sidon has requested for me to write you a letter, as he is too young to write his own and is, in fact, still learning the alphabet. I have happily obliged and taken his dictation, and I send this to you, verbatim:

* * *

Dear Link,

Please come soon to Zora's Domain as soon as you can. I have a new spear and a new sword to show you that Dento made just for me and I would like to spar with you with them too. I have been practicing every day as Muzu says a Zora prince must be ready to defend his people no matter his age. But if that was really true then he would have let me fight that octorok I saw in the stream the other day. He said that I needed to grow into my head fin before I could take one on and I should stick to spearing frogs and practicing with the other boys and girls. I don't want to! I want to practice with you! Miphie said that you're really busy though and can't come to visit us whenever I want you to. That's too bad. Also, when you come you have to promise not to take Miphie away from me for so long. It's not fair. I drew you a picture of me and you and Miphie all fighting the Ganon. He's the bad guy, right?

From your bestest friend,  
Sidon

**Editor's Note:** This letter was signed in large block letters and accompanied by a child's charming drawing that appears to be of two red figures and a blue one pointing sticks at a scribbly black and orange blob. I have tried my best to reproduce this image and I have placed near the title page of this book.

* * *

Dearest,

You asked how you could please me when we are parted so often and for so long; the answer is simple, my love. Keep writing to me and I will never have an occasion to fret. Though we may be separated by our many duties and the many miles between our kingdoms, your sweet words to me will keep me happy and content until the next time we meet. I have seen the way your duties pressure you into silence, you need never fear [illegible]...write to me, of your hopes and fears, of your dreams and desires, and I will do the same, and in this way we can remain close emotionally, if not physically. Let us not define our relationship by its absences, but celebrate the times we can be present for one another in whatever way we can.

Your good humor sustains me in this time of uncertainty. Reports from our patrols in the border regions have noted a slight increase in the number of Lizalfos and Moblins sighted in the realm. So far, it has been only a small increase, but it is noteworthy and one more negative thing that occupies my mind these days. Thank you for reassuring me that I am not complaining too much or dumping my feelings on you. I never want to be a burden, but instead I wish to relieve the same from you.

Remind me, my darling, what you said to me the night of your last visit…it was something very touching, about us being united [illegible]… I know it seems trivial, but I want to record every precious word that leaves your perfect lips, and sometimes in the heat of the moment, I forget. So indulge me please. I will never tire of hearing what you say or reading what you write. Please repeat yourself as often as you can.

I love you and miss you terribly,  
Mipha


	7. Chapter 7: Letter 11

**Editor's Preface:** This letter was in the worst shape out of the bunch! I tried my best to decipher the text under the stains and smudges, but dear readers, you will have to do some work to fill in the blanks here!

To the knight of my heart,

It has taken me many tries and many frustrated attempts, so many sheets of paper used, crumpled, thrown across my room in frustration (and embarrassment), and ultimately burned to erase all the evidence in attempting to complete what you have asked of me, but finally, I have finished. I know I needn't remind you not to show this to anyone— no members of the royal guard, none of your knight friends— and don't you dare leave this out on your desk or some other place where someone might come across it! It is an unfortunate necessity that our relationship must remain a secret until the threat of Ganon has passed, and if this or any of our other correspondence is found, I shudder to think of what people would say. We must do things in their proper way...eventually. There will come a time when the princess no longer requires your services, correct? The following pages of this letter contain the information you requested. I am still hesitant about sending this to you, but I hope this meets your expectations.

You have the unique ability— with no more than a glancing look, or the slightest touch of your fingers against my skin— which stops the words from forming in my mind and transforms me into a creature of pure emotion and sensation. From the most delicate stroke upon my fins that sends shivers up my spine, to the more forceful grip around my hips that I adore, I am yours as soon as we connect. Whether it is your hands, your lips, your tongue, or your entire body, I ache to feel you press against me. I believe your strength and [illegible] is perfectly suited to my [illegible]...can tell that you are aware of that when you test the resilience of my skin with your teeth. And I wish to [illegible] you, to see how gentle I can be with your delicate Hylian skin, to hear you pant and moan, and to see you lose control under the least part of my strength. When I gradually increase the pressure of my fingernails and see the trust shine in your eyes, your beautiful, pool deep eyes...ah! My love! That is what I crave!

My favorite time of day is when I have a few hours to myself, whether it is first thing in the morning before the duties of the day have pressed upon me, or at night before I retire to sleep, and I can think of you and only you without interruption. My private sleeping pool is pleasantly cool, a welcome contrast on my warm skin which heats up so quickly when I think of you. I think of you often, my love, when I should and when I should not, and I find that daydreaming about our trysts is the only way I can get through royal council meetings these days. Although I cannot let my mind drift as far as I wish, for you know as well as I do that a Zora's arousal is obvious and visible to anyone who has eyes. Sitting at a table would only serve to cover...[illegible]... give me away. And so I wait patiently for those precious moments of privacy that come too rarely in my busy life.

We begin in the water. It enhances the sensations that I want to feel the most. We float together, nearly weightless, drifting closer to one another with tiny movements. I am trembling with anticipation and desire, and you finally hold me close. There is nothing between us now but the surrounding water. You have removed every piece of my jewelry and I have taken off all your many layers of clothing long before we entered the pool. We kiss, and kiss, and kiss, slipping beneath the surface of the water when we [illegible] forget [illegible]...move to the shallow end. Remaining submerged, I press my teeth into the softer flesh of your inner thighs. I can taste your life in my mouth and smell it in my gills as the rivulets of blood drip and dissolve into the water around me. I am no leech, and you are not mine to mark permanently, and so I heal your wounds as I move up your legs. There is that look again. I can see it as I look up at your face from beneath the rippled surface [illegible]...your complete trust, your total surrender. [Illegible sentences] Then you lift me from the water like plucking a lily from a pond, and in one smooth motion you follow, eager with your hands and lips. We can take our time, if we want, for as long as we want, because this time, you are not leaving in the morning. Your duties lie only with me now.

You carry me to the waterbed. I would not mind remaining on the floor, to not waste those few seconds it takes to cross the room, but you are a perfect gentleman in every way and you want me to be as comfortable as possible. The bed bounces a little as we sink down into it, but it is hardly a distraction when I have you caught between my legs. You must be ravenous, because I can feel your hunger as you descend upon me, ready to lick me open. You were there before, in my [illegible], but never like this, and I need you again [illegible]...your self control is admirable, but it is not the time for restraint, and I cannot wait any longer. I must have you inside me. It is difficult to say the words aloud, all I can do is arch my back and spread my legs wider and hope that you take the hint...[illegible] You make me say it after all, and the affirmations are sweet on my tongue. Yes. I want you. Please. I need you. Yes.

[illegible]...slide against your slick length as I guide you...[illegible]... feel every inch...[Illegible]...fills me completely. I confess, I am not an expert on either Hylian nor Zora anatomy, but we fit together so well I cannot help but think that we were meant to be like this, joined in body and in soul. With long, slow thrusts, you bring me to the edge of [illegible]... Our voices flow together to harmonize in a song of [illegible]. I want this exquisite [illegible] to last...[several illegible lines]...

Have we been doing this for hours? It feels simultaneously like an instant and an eternity has passed. It is still dark outside. Momentarily sated, we collapse together onto the bed and fall asleep in each other's arms. [Illegible]...The dim blue light of the luminous stone architecture gives your body a Zora-like glow. I can watch you sleep forever, memorizing the curves of your muscular body. Your face is so peaceful in repose, and it is the last thing I see before I close my eyes and return to sleep.

Eternally yours,  
Mipha

**Editor's Note:**  
Sorry for airing your personal business, Princess, but it's been over 100 years since you wrote this and I'm not sure you're even alive to protest this publication! Do you think she's writing from personal experience, or is she letting her imagination run _extremely_ wild?


	8. Chapter 8: Letter 12 and Final Notes

To the handsomest Hylian in Hyrule,

Thank you for informing me of your upcoming solo trip to the Domain. I am so very pleased that you were able to take the time away from your most important obligation of guarding Princess Zelda, and I imagine this visit of yours will serve as a refreshing change of pace for the both of you. Does she still fill her days with research and investigations? I doubt she will even notice your absence if she has a new line of inquiry into the ancient technology with which we are to depend upon. Speaking of Sheikah artifacts, I have been spending a great deal of time with Vah Ruta, and I would love to show you when you arrive how far I have come in learning its controls. It makes the most adorable noise when it moves its nose up and down, and there are so many rooms in its interior to explore. I still wonder what their original functions were, if perhaps they held reinforcements, or assistants to the Champion, or if they had some completely separate use not connected to warfare. Maybe we can aid the princess' research with some observations of our own. I think she would appreciate the gesture, and be assured that you were having a working holiday instead of being completely at leisure.

Now, thanks to your timely message, I will be able to plan some special activities for just the two of us. I can schedule them for the evenings after Sidon goes to sleep so he does not feel left out. He is much too perceptive for such a young fry, even if he does not exactly understand what he sees. He asked me once why you and I always hold hands when we walk on the mountain paths, and before I could think of an appropriate answer, he answered his own question by declaring it was because I was afraid that you would run away from me on our way to our destination, so I had to hold on to you to prevent you from plunging off a cliff. I chose not to correct his innocent assumption, and it still makes me smile to think of it. It is also quite amusing to me that it takes only a few weeks once you have left for Sidon to stop talking about you, or to forget your name and what you look like, but as soon as you return, it is like you never left and he is clinging to you once again like a little remora on your back! I, on the other hand, shall never, and can never forget you. Even if we were separated for 100 years, I will remember your good looks, your kind soul, and above all else, your heroic and courageous nature. I have saved all your letters to me that you have sent through the years, and I hope that soon we will be reunited in a more permanent fashion so I will have no more reason to read through them with the obsessive frequency I have been indulging in lately.

I might seem calm and collected about this fortuitous upcoming event, but I assure you, it has been the work of my entire life (call them princess lessons, if you will) to project an unruffled exterior in any situation. I am anything but serene, and it shows in the wobble of my penmanship. Oh, I am so excited for your visit! This might reduce a bit of the surprise, but I wanted to let you try to guess one of our activities that we can participate in if everything goes according to my plan, so I have made up a riddle for you to solve:

The word I am thinking of starts with a C  
It is 12 letters long  
And it would be the perfect way to begin your stay in the Domain

I know you love puzzles, and I will be very disappointed in you if you can't manage to figure out my simple little word problem by the time you go to bed this evening.

My mind is all a-scatter, and I can hardly concentrate on one idea at a time. I apologize if this letter is hard to understand. You have always had this effect on me, and now it is worse than ever.

Wishing you swift travels,  
I love you more each day,  
Eager to see you,  
Have you left yet,  
Mipha

**Editor's Note:** I'm leaving Mipha's riddle unsolved as an exercise for the reader, but I have the feeling she's not talking about having a _conversation_...

* * *

**Last known message:** S.O.S transmitted from Divine Beast Vah Ruta.

**Editor's Note:** I know what you're thinking, readers: How could this possibly be true? But it is! I heard it from some very friendly ladies in Hateno Village, home of the Ancient Tech Lab, who heard it from a sheep rancher who heard it straight from the source! The rancher was resting under a shrub near the road when the director of the lab and her assistant came walking by, talking about a transmission they kept receiving through a stone. Stones that talk sound kind of far fetched, I know, but the women I spoke to were absolutely sure that they were told phrases including "emergency signal", "Vah Ruta's direction", "long range frequency" and "princess trapped in the beast". Perhaps Mipha is still there inside Vah Ruta, waiting for her hero to rescue her.

So there you have it! The end to this super romantic and extremely tragic tale of events. Dry your eyes, my dear readers, and think of the wonderful moments the two lovers were able to share before their untimely end. Really makes you wonder how it would have worked out if the plan with the Divine Beasts had worked as intended and Princess Zelda had been able to seal the Calamity right away, doesn't it?


End file.
